Infatuation
by Nunah
Summary: A hora de se apresentarem como uma família, como rei e rainha finalmente. Set pulou para o colo de Tess e, assim que entraram de volta no salão, todos os encararam sorrindo sinceramente. Eles, um por um, se ajoelharam e abaixaram suas cabeças em sinal de respeito, submissão e lealdade. Tess não podia acreditar no que estava vendo até ouvir o que eles diziam. - Viva a rainha.


Hm. Oi. Aqui é Hades. E sim, eu vou narrar essa história. Por quê? Porque eu quero fazer isso desde que soube o que acontecia. É uma questão de princípios. Eu sei que isso é estranho e tudo o mais, e que eu deveria ter mais o que fazer no Mundo Inferior como um deus, mas acredite, aqui é muito tedioso. Mas vamos direto ao ponto.

Era mais um dia comum no Acampamento. Quíron e Dioniso (sim, porque eu não sou obrigado a chamá-lo de Sr. D.) estavam jogando cartas, alguns semideuses novatos faziam um tour pelos campos ou arrumavam suas coisas nos chalés e, claro, tinham aqueles que estavam treinando suas intermináveis habilidades.

E, entre os que estavam na arena, havia uma menina. Tess Evans. Ela tinha 16 anos, uma das garotas mais velhas a quem Annabeth passava o controle quando estava fora – nesse caso em sua missão suicida procurando pelo Jackson -, indeterminada. Tá, podem despejar as perguntas em mim, tenho toda uma eternidade mesmo, ao contrário de vocês.

Certo. Ela é mesmo uma indeterminada do chalé de Hermes. E eu sei, teve todo aquele trato com Perseu, de que nós, deuses, teríamos de reclamar todos os nossos filhos e tal, eu estava lá, ok? Não se esqueçam desse detalhe.

O pior é que ela era órfã, de pai e de mãe, logo pode ser qualquer um olimpiano. Além do fato de ela não se lembrar de absolutamente nada, apenas que chegou sozinha à Colina.

[Não Nico, ela não é uma coitada. Você não tem idéia do que essa garota apronta.]

Mas Tess chegou esse ano ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue e, como eu citei acima, Percy está perdido. Logo, ele não tem como saber o que os deuses fazem em sua ausência – na verdade ele nunca sabe, mas isso não conta.

Bem, Quíron foi obrigado a se erguer em sua bunda de cavalo quando viu um sátiro com um novo campista, filho de Deméter, minha adorada sogra.

[Ok, ok. Desculpe Perséfone, meu amor, não vou mais ironizar o que eu sinto por sua mãe, aquela egoísta que por acaso é minha irmã.]

Eu ainda me pergunto como é que os mortais são capazes de se apaixonarem por um monstro no corpo de uma mulher. Alguém me esclarece?

Estou desviando o assunto do que realmente importa afinal quem é que quer saber a respeito dos casos proibidos da sogra?

Continuando aqui. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. O garoto filho de Deméter, a deusa da agricultura que só pensa em cereais e- [Ai Perséfone! Isso dói, poxa!] Quíron levou o garoto, de aparentes 17 anos, até Tess.

- Pode cuidar dele querida? – disse ele. – Esse é Mike, filho de Deméter.

Tess sorriu meigamente (quem vê, pensa!) e assentiu, transformando sua lança em uma pulseira novamente.

Geralmente é o pai ou mãe olimpiano quem dá as armas a seu filho, mas, naquele caso, ninguém sabia de onde havia vindo. Simplesmente aparecera em suas coisas, com um bilhete sem identificação, além de a arma também não ter aparentemente nenhuma ligação com o deus (como o símbolo ou as cores).

- Como filho de Deméter você provavelmente vai ficar mais nos campos, certo?

Seus olhos brilharam quando ela sorriu. Sim, é exatamente o que está pensando. Desse dia em diante, Mike-meu-sobrinho ia ter uma queda bem grande por Tess Evans.

- É. Bem provável. Me diga você já que está aqui há mais tempo.

Ela riu.

- Você pode esperar alguns minutos? – ele fez cara de perdido, digno. Ainda bem que Perséfone não está aqui agora. – Eu treinei o dia todo e realmente preciso de um banho. Mas, se esperar quietinho, prometo que depois sou sua.

Ela deu seu sorriso torto. Mike tremeu inteirinho. Eu tinha de admitir, ela realmente tinha charme. Claro que aquilo tudo estava no sangue, seu corpão, seu jeito conquistador que misturava seus lados sacana e santo.

[À essa altura você já deve desconfiar que eu sei quem é o olimpiano ligado a ela.]

Provavelmente o coitado filho da minha sogra ficou confuso, sem saber se ela estava falando sério ou só brincando já que ele era novato. Fosse o que fosse, ficou sem descobrir.

Tess entrou no chalé de Hermes para tomar banho e colocar uma roupa limpa enquanto Mike sentou-se no degrau da porta.

Assim que ela colocou o pé lá dentro, sua cabeça começou a latejar. Ela sabia o que era e por isso não gritou. Já tinha acontecido outras vezes. Mas era sempre pela mesma razão. Ciúme.

- O que você quer? – sussurrou ela com os dentes cerrados.

"'_Prometo que depois sou sua'? Você realmente não tem limites. Não vou fazer nada dessa vez, mas vou cobrar por isso"_, e a voz desapareceu.

- Você nunca faz nada. – disse ela para si mesma enquanto pegava uma toalha. – Só sabe reclamar e me ameaçar, porque sabe que se não fizer nada vai poder "me cobrar". Isso é ridículo.

Ela entrou no banheiro, engolindo em seco.

...

- Heys! Você ainda está aí, não? – disse ela, um pouco nervosa, encontrando Mike sentado na porta do chalé 11.

- Você disse que se eu esperasse você seria minha. – ele sorriu, levantou-se e segurou suas mãos. Um trovão ribombou no céu. A expressão de Tess ficou ainda mais tensa. – Você está bem?

Mike franziu a testa, vendo como ela estava aflita. Ela olhou para o céu e ele a seguiu.

- Não é para chover aqui. Tem algo errado. É sempre verão no Acampamento, sabe? Proteção dos deuses. – disse ela, dando um sorriso triste. Esse era um dos motivos, sim. Mas ela bem sabia que não era o único. _Ele _estava ficando estressado.

- E o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Mike, forçando-se a voltar a sorrir.

- Passear. É meu dever mostrar o Acampamento para os novatos quando Annabeth está fora. Vamos.

Tess sorriu normalmente, tentando esconder toda a sua preocupação. O céu acima deles estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e ela já podia ver uma sombra de medo passando pelas faces dos outros semideuses.

Eles provavelmente estavam pensando que era algo ruim, como Cronos ou Gaia, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não era. Na verdade, significava muito menos do que isso. Mas o deus que estava causando toda aquela agitação, se atiçado, poderia fazer coisas bem piores.

Ele não conseguia se controlar. Era orgulhoso demais para se ver superado por um garoto de 17 anos e não fazer nada.

Tess mostrou a ele todo o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, começando pela área dos chalés. Mostrou-lhe a arena, o Punho de Zeus, uma parte da floresta, o pavilhão do refeitório e a Casa Grande, demorando-se mais nos campos de morangos e nas outras plantações.

Ela lhe contou várias histórias e lendas, antigas e bem recentes e, por fim, levou-o até o chalé 4.

- É aqui que você vai ficar. – disse ela, distraidamente. – O chalé quatro, de Deméter. Você tem irmãos e eles vão te ajudar no que precisar. Arrume suas coisas, tome um banho e vá para o pavilhão quando chegar a hora. Amanhã você começa o seu treinamento, ok?

- Ok. – ele sorriu. – Obrigado por tudo.

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio. [Perséfone voltou e disse para eu não ficar enrolando nessa parte senão vou acabar como... Bem, vocês vão descobrir.]

- Até mais Mike, nos vemos à noite.

Tess se virou para voltar ao chalé 11 quando alguém a segurou pelo braço. [Gostaria de poder dizer que foi quem vocês estão loucos para conhecer, mas não.]

- O que foi? Precisa de algo? – perguntou ela, olhando Mike assustada.

- Eu... Eu quero te ver de novo. – disse ele, incerto e um pouco vermelho. – E você nem me disse o seu nome ainda.

- Meu nome é Tess. – disse ela, engolindo em seco e tentando se afastar furtivamente. – Tess Evans.

- E você é filha de... – ele olhou o chalé 11, reconhecendo seu patrono. – Hermes?

- Er... Não. Sou uma indeterminada. A única do Acampamento. Hermes é o deus dos viajantes também, bem... Meio que dos perdidos e tal. Então os indeterminados ficam lá. – ela respirou fundo. – Desde o ano passado, quando os deuses entraram em um acordo, eles vêm reclamando seus filhos. Mas eu ainda estou aqui, sem nenhum pai ou mãe.

Ele a olhou impassível. Talvez não entendesse muito bem. Era o primeiro dia dele no Acampamento. Muita coisa para relacionar.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. – disse ela, dura. – Agora se não se importa, vou precisar do meu braço de volta.

Ele a soltou, com o olhar estranhamente longe, e a ficou observando enquanto ela voltava ao seu chalé.

...

Tess bateu a porta do chalé 11 e acabou trombando com diversos filhos de Hermes na correria. Ela ouviu xingamentos e gritos, mas não lhes deu a mínima atenção, já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de "saudação calorosa".

Ela foi até sua cama, onde praticamente se jogou, e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, com um grito silencioso. A garota sabia que aquilo tudo era o começo de algo maior e perigoso, e a assustava.

Mike poderia estar em perigo de vida, se ela bem sabia. Tess conhecia seu deus bem o suficiente para saber até onde ele iria se quisesse. Não que o filho de Deméter lhe importasse muito, mas ele era um campista como qualquer outro, já tinha entrado para a "família", se assim podia chamar os seus amigos. Ela era órfã, afinal.

- Tess? – quando ouviu seu nome, ela ficou irritada, mas depois um alívio a preencheu. Se fosse para alguém chamá-la, ela gostaria que fosse o dono daquela voz. Connor, um filho de Hermes muito parecido com seu irmão mais velho Travis. Os dois formam a dupla mais travessa do Acampamento e são a animação nas horas difíceis.

Connor havia se tornado seu porto seguro e melhor amigo quando ela chegara, apenas um simples _nome_. Graças à Connor, Tess tinha parado de ser o centro das atenções tanto no Acampamento quanto no chalé, por ser uma indeterminada. Ele a ajudara nas piores horas que passara ali; tornara-se um irmão de verdade.

Ela tirou o travesseiro da cara e virou-se toda descabelada. Connor sorriu com seu jeito suspeito, fazendo-a sorrir também.

- O que foi dessa vez? Alguém anda te importunando de novo? – disse ele em tom de brincadeira enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Não, não. Não é isso. – ela encarou a parede tristemente. – Estou com medo Connor. Você viu o céu hoje à tarde?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe. Os deuses devem ter discutido de novo, como sempre, não deve ser nada de mais, acredite em mim. – ela não esboçou reação. – Ah, qual é, vamos lá Tess! Somos de Hermes! Não devemos ficar assim! Sorria, por favor, esse rostinho triste não combina com sua personalidade arisca.

Seu sorriso suspeito aumentou de tamanho. Connor talvez fosse uma das poucas pessoas que realmente a conhecesse de verdade, com toda aquela agressividade e safadeza. [Quem diria que por trás daquela garotinha meiga tinha uma mulher de verdade?... Caramba Perséfone! Tá, eu já entendi, estou desviando o assunto, poxa! Isso dói, ok?]

- Você sabe que eu não sou de Hermes. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não é justo eu ficar aqui ocupando lugar no chalé Connor, se eu pudesse só...

- Você já ficou tanto tempo aqui que provavelmente meu pai acabou te adotando, acredite, ele não liga pra isso, é amigo de todos. – Connor abriu os braços, sorrindo. – E pare com isso, você não é desperdício de espaço. Eu e todos os outros gostamos da sua companhia e acreditamos que você não se encaixaria em nenhum outro lugar. Vamos Tess, você até ajuda nas nossas pegadinhas! Você tem o espírito de uma filha de Hermes.

Para sua surpresa, Tess se virou e o abraçou fortemente, deixando lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente.

- Não sei como posso te agradecer por tudo o que fez e tem feito desde que cheguei Connor. – ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas. – Não sei como poderia ter irmão melhor.

- Você é bem-vinda aqui Tess, para sempre, mesmo não sendo minha irmã de sangue. Mas, quem sabe, não é? Hermes também é um deus, e é um dos mais ocupados, quem sabe ele só se esqueceu de te reclamar? Deuses são assim mesmo.

Tess deu uma gargalhada, balançando a cabeça. Connor poderia acreditar naquilo tudo, e em parte certas coisas daquele discurso eram até verdade, mas Tess sabia e estava certa de que Hermes não era seu pai. Não que ela desconfiasse de algum deus ou deusa em particular, mas sua intuição dizia para não se deixar levar, e ela quase sempre estava certa.

- Agora... – disse ele, levantando-se e puxando-a pela mão. – Você vai lavar esse rosto, respirar fundo e ir para o refeitório de cabeça erguida, seja lá qual o motivo que está te deixando para baixo, entendeu?

Tess franziu o cenho e olhou através da janela. Talvez a tempestade tivesse feito o céu escurecer mais cedo, talvez já tivesse passado o tempo e ela nem percebera. Fosse o que fosse já tinha anoitecido e eles tinham de ir comer.

- Entendi. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada maninho.

- Às ordens. – Connor fez uma reverência ironizada e saiu, deixando-a só com seus pensamentos perturbados. – Te vejo lá! – sua voz chegou abafada e ela ouviu passos se distanciando.

Ela suspirou e se encaminhou para o banheiro, vencida.

...

Enquanto se encaminhava para o refeitório no escuro e com certeza estaria perdida se não fosse o seu senso de direção e seu conhecimento pelos lugares do Acampamento, algo bateu com força em seu corpo e Tess foi empurrada para a grama por algo pesado.

- Oh minha santa Deméter, me desculpe! – oh, sim, claro, era uma pessoa que havia caído sobre ela, claro. [Perséfone está perguntando por que eu estou falando assim. Eu realmente não sei.] E esqueçam, não era o Mike. Era uma menina.

- Katie? Katie Gardner? Di immortales! Só assim mesmo para nós nos encontrarmos, não é? – Tess caiu na gargalhada, esquecendo toda a dor da queda.

- Tess, quanto tempo querida! A última vez que conversamos foi em... Quando mesmo?... Deuses, eu nem lembro! – Katie se levantou finalmente e ajudou Tess, que mesmo no escuro a viu sorrindo.

- Claro! Você fica o dia todo naqueles jardins e nas plantações, cuidando da natureza... Enquanto eu fico enfiada na arena ou no arsenal. Nós nunca vamos nos encontrar se continuar assim...

Tess riu e Katie a acompanhou. As duas recomeçaram o caminho até o refeitório juntas, lentamente. Nenhuma delas estava muito ansiosa para o jantar.

- Tess... Eu... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta besta? – Katie passou a mão nervosamente pelo pescoço.

- Hm, claro que sim, o que foi? Por que está tão nervosa? – Tess franziu a testa e deu um sorriso reconfortante, confusa.

- Eu sei que Mike só chegou hoje ao Acampamento, mas eu preciso falar disso com você... Bem... Você e ele, sabe, vocês dois têm alguma coisa? Digo, não sei bem, qualquer coisa. Você passou o dia com ele, talvez vocês tenham química, talvez algo tenha acontecido... Eu não sei... Eu só...

- Mike? O novato? Seu irmão? – Tess parecia mais confusa do que nunca quando Katie assentiu relutante. – Bem Katie, eu não sei o que dizer. Nós não temos nada, não rolou nada, eu juro. Ele chegou e Quíron me pediu para mostrar o Acampamento, depois o deixei na porta de seu chalé, foi só isso. Por que a pergunta?

A filha de Deméter engoliu em seco e corou.

- Me desculpe por isso então, foi só um pensamento bobo, eu não deveria ter tocado no assunto. Foi só que... Ele chegou e depois que nós nos conhecemos, sabe, depois que ele soube que eu era uma campista antiga e tudo o mais e soube que nós éramos amigas, ele me fez um interrogatório sobre você. Eu não sabia o que fazer, só respondi às perguntas.

Naquele momento as duas chegaram ao pavilhão do refeitório e o assunto morreu. Aquilo continuou girando pela cabeça de Tess enquanto ela se sentava à mesa de Hermes. Katie, na mesa de Deméter, junto de Mike, que a olhava desconfiadamente, fazia de tudo para esquecer a confusão.

...

Depois do que pareceu apenas meia hora, Quíron se levantou da cadeira de rodas, batendo os cascos e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Bom, agora que estão em silêncio – disse ele. -, posso comunicar que devido a pedidos dos filhos de Afrodite, de Apolo e, claro, de Dioniso também – o deus do vinho deu um meio sorriso, sabendo do que se tratava. -, amanhã à noite nós concordamos em deixá-los livres para um baile de máscaras.

O pavilhão explodiu em conversas. Murmurinhos baixos que juntos faziam a maior confusão. Alguns campistas se levantaram e começaram a discutir – como os de Athena e Ares -, outros (principalmente os de Afrodite) deram gritinhos estridentes de satisfação. Os filhos de Hermes ficaram neutros, não eram a favor nem contra, o baile era só mais uma oportunidade para eles aprontarem, então estava tudo certo.

No meio de toda aquela baderna, Tess só queria sumir. Cavar um buraco e desaparecer. Enquanto todos os outros questionavam, comemoravam, discutiam (ou tentavam se matar), ela só queria ir para o chalé, para sua cama, e descansar sem ser incomodada. Mas, como sempre, querer não é poder.

- Eu sei que está em cima da hora crianças – continuou ele, sua voz superava todas as outras. -, mas achamos que vocês mereçam. Tenho certeza de que as filhas de Afrodite irão ajudar quem precisar.

Quíron voltou para sua cadeira de rodas. As conversas continuaram e Tess teve de agüentar o barulho até o lugar começar a esvaziar.

...

Tess foi uma das últimas pessoas a deixar o pavilhão do refeitório. Sua cabeça doía de tanto falatório. Para ela tudo aquilo era fútil e não tinha utilidade nenhuma, se bem que seria até bom ela se distrair e "se divertir", se é que entende. [Sim, é no pior sentido. Eu disse que ela não era uma coitada santa.] Depois dela ficaram apenas alguns filhos de Apolo, de Afrodite – que a olhavam dando risinhos e ela desconfiava por que – e uma ou duas filhas de Athena.

Por isso, enquanto se encaminhava para seu chalé, ela não viu nem ouviu absolutamente nada nem ninguém. Não que ela estivesse com medo, longe disso, ela gostava de ficar a sós com os próprios pensamentos, o que não era muito fácil já que o chalé de número onze estava sempre cheio. [Deuses! Hermes tem que parar de fazer tanto filho, senão não vai ter mais lugar no Acampamento, muito menos no chalé! E isso também serve para Apolo.]

Então, alguém se aproximou. Ela tinha certeza de que alguém estava ali, alguém que tinha grande poder. Ela podia pressentir. Não havia feito barulho nenhum, não havia nenhum sinal. Mas ela sabia. E desconfiava. Esse alguém era poderoso o suficiente para se fazer notar sem sinais. Mas não era só o poder. Havia também a conexão.

Uma conexão forte que os dois mantinham havia tempos. E que era maior do que ela imaginava. Finalmente, ela o viu. Primeiro um vulto, depois uma brisa fria que mais parecia um sussurro a fizera se arrepiar. A temperatura pareceu cair quando um trovão ribombou. Ela olhou em volta procurando-o, tentando descobrir de onde viera tudo aquilo. E, quando se virou novamente para frente, lá estava ele.

Apenas um metro de distância os separava. Ela estacou. No entanto, seu semblante continuava impassível diante daquela menina-mulher. [Ele que o diga! Ok, Perséfone está dizendo para eu continuar a história se não quiser dormir no sofá.] A postura imponente característica e os olhos azuis-elétricos faiscantes que mais do que nunca pareciam conter uma tempestade controlada. [Sim, eu sei, isso pode ter ficado um pouco gay, mas não se esqueçam de que eu tenho que narrar.]

E havia o sorriso. [Por mim eu não falaria nada, mas Tess tem pensamentos interessantes quanto a isso.] O famoso sorriso torto que poucas pessoas são capazes de arrancar do rei dos deuses. O que antes era uma expressão indecifrável se tornara um misto de seriedade e safadeza. [Bem digno, se quer saber.]

[Perséfone está dizendo que quer narrar essa parte pra mim, porque acha que por ser mulher vai ser mais fácil para ela falar do que Tess sentiu. Enfim, eu concordo.]

Ah, Perséfone aqui. Eu sei que vocês não costumam me ver muito nas histórias e tal, mas se vamos narrar uma coisa desse tipo é melhor deixar na mão de uma mulher, certo? Ou melhor, não deixar na mão do Hades (ele não daria conta _mesmo_). Ele ficaria estressado e desviaria o assunto. E estragaria tudo. Acredite em mim, eu conheço esse deus do submundo há muito tempo.

[Hades, vai dar uma voltinha. Sim, tem que ser agora. AGORA HADES!]

Sim, muito bem. Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. O sorriso. Tess se derretia completamente com aquilo tudo. Por mais que estivesse assustada por ele aparecer tão de repente e depois de um aviso daqueles, ela ainda tinha fortes sentimentos por ele. Fazer o que? Era a sua personalidade forte que a atraía.

- O que você quer Zeus? – perguntou ela, franzindo os lábios.

Seu sorriso aumentou.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – ele se aproximou. – Eu não fiz nada mais cedo, se se lembra bem.

Tess engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás.

- Não adianta fugir Tess, você sabe. – Zeus deu um risinho, colocando as mãos em sua cintura e a trazendo para perto. – Quem está querendo enganar? Você não é santa nenhuma.

- Não precisa jogar na cara. – disse ela, baixo, aninhando-se nos braços do deus.

Eles não sabiam por quanto tempo tinham ficado ali, mas, num lapso de lucidez, os dois se separaram bruscamente, embaraçados.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. Eu não fui a única que viu a tempestade hoje à tarde. Eles estão preocupados. – Tess olhou suplicante para Zeus. – E o Olimpo está fechado. _Você_ o fechou, se ficarem sabendo que nem o Senhor dos Deuses segue as próprias regras...

- Hm, Senhor dos Deuses? Eu gostei. – ele a puxou de volta, sorrindo marotamente.

- É sério! – disse Tess, tentando prender o riso. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ninguém vai saber que eu estive aqui. Campistas devem estar no chalé a uma hora dessas, Quíron e Dioniso estão com certeza na Casa Grande e os deuses não podem sair do Olimpo. Pronto.

- Mas quando eu for para o meu chalé eles-

- O chalé onze _não é_ o seu chalé. – Zeus a cortou, ficando surpreendentemente sério. – E os meus... Netos... Não vão falar nada hoje, porque você não vai dormir lá.

Com um susto, ela sentiu lábios quentes e ousados passeando pelo seu pescoço.

_Como ele consegue ser tão sacana e sério ao mesmo tempo?_, pensava ela, nem um pouco incomodada com todas aquelas segundas intenções.

- Netos... – ela riu. – É tão engraçado pensar em você como um avô velhinho e decadente e-

- Pareço velhinho e decadente pra você? – sua mão adentrava a camiseta de malha fina da garota.

- E você me pergunta isso só agora? – Tess riu novamente. – Zeus, não quero nem ver se alguém sentir sua falta no Olimpo, e se descobrirem que está aqui comigo? Deuses, Hera vai querer a minha cabeça. Todos vão, só pelo fato de estar comigo e não com eles.

Ela olhava para o outro lado, mas ainda assim sabia que ele havia sorrido. Algo em sua energia mudava quando ele sorria.

- Você se preocupa demais.

Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de carregá-la para o chalé de número 1.

...

O sol surgiu furtivamente no céu e os primeiros raios cobriram-lhe a face, despertando-a. Ela se espreguiçou e suspirou, abrindo os olhos. Aquele chalé era sombrio. Thalia estava com as Caçadoras, Jason havia passado a noite deitado na praia, ou pelo menos fora o que Zeus dissera quando ela o questionou sobre alguém encontrá-los.

Ela sempre acordava sozinha depois de noites como essas. Não havia nenhum vestígio; nenhuma peça de roupa, nenhum bilhete. Ou pelo menos seria assim para outra pessoa. Mas Tess ainda podia senti-lo. Ela não entendia muito bem o porquê daquela conexão tão forte, mas conseguia sentir as emoções do deus mesmo quando ele estava no Olimpo. E os estados do céu a ajudavam nisso.

Tess podia distinguir seu perfume ainda ali, preso nos lençóis. Não era algo comum, desaparecia rápido com o tempo. E, novamente, as dúvidas tomaram conta de seu ser. Aquilo era o certo a fazer? Não, não era. Ambos sabiam. E ela não entendia porque se sentia daquele jeito depois das noites que passava com Zeus. Parecia que seus dois lados – o sensato e o que gostava de agitação – brigavam entre si para ver quem a dominaria naquele momento.

Ela queria e ao mesmo tempo se condenava por fazer aquilo. Era errado, mas ela gostava. Ela não questionaria se acabasse, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por ele. Era um jogo, eram provas, obstáculos, pelos quais ela tinha de passar. Todos os dias, ela era obrigada a refletir e superar seus erros.

Mas ele _sempre_ voltava.

Zeus. O deus. O Senhor dos Deuses, do Olimpo, dos Céus. Por que ele a escolhera? Justo ela, uma garota que respeitava e até chegava a _gostar_ de Hera, o que era muito raro. Ela se sentia tão mal pelo que fazia com a Rainha do Olimpo... Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se conter. Por que tinha de ser daquele jeito afinal?

Ela sentiu uma lágrima solitária cair e manchar seu travesseiro, mas a garota não ligou. Tess sabia que seria assim. Enquanto encarava o teto sem a mínima vontade de se levantar, ela ponderava. Na hora, até que ela gostava daquela coisa de "sexo sem compromisso", afinal ela não era santa nem nada. Mas _depois_... Então vinha o arrependimento, a dúvida e, sobretudo, as lágrimas.

_O que eu faço agora?_, Tess se perguntava a mesma coisa todas as manhãs, mas nunca dava em nada. Ela sempre tinha de dar um jeito naqueles sentimentos e seguir em frente. E, provavelmente, naquele dia não seria diferente.

...

- Mas onde é que você estava? – Connor sussurrou assim que ela se sentou à mesa 11. Os demais filhos de Hermes a encararam curiosamente, como se soubessem que ela escondia algo.

- Ah... Eu... Eu estava... Bem... Trocando de roupa, é claro. – disse Tess, dando de ombros enquanto pegava seu café da manhã.

- Trocando de roupa nada Tess. Você está com a mesma de ontem, ou acha que eu sou bobo? Onde você passou a noite? Com _quem_ você passou a noite? – Connor ainda falava baixo, mas sua voz mostrava o quanto ele estava irritado.

- Com ninguém Connor! Eu acabei adormecendo na floresta, só isso. Eu fui caminhar um pouco depois do jantar, eu _precisava_ colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. – e aquilo não era de todo mentira. A voz de Tess também estava baixa, quase que implorando para ele parar com as perguntas, e mostrava que ela não falaria mais naquele assunto.

A face de seu quase-meio-irmão se suavizou.

- Por um momento pensei que tinha resolvido se aventurar com algum garoto idiota por aí. Eu quebraria a cara dele em dois tempos.

- Mas eu não fiz isso. – não com um garoto. – Você não vai precisar quebrar a cara de ninguém.

Tess suspirou. Connor estreitou os olhos e se voltou para seu prato.

- Hum. Certo. – disse ele amargamente. Ela revirou os olhos.

...

- Heys, você chegou cedo! – disse Tess, que havia fugido o mais rápido que pôde do refeitório para ficar a sós com seus devaneios, em tom de surpresa, ao ver Mike se aproximar da arena. O certo seria treinar com algum irmão ou irmã, mas até mesmo os campistas que não costumam lutar, como filhos de Deméter ou Afrodite, têm de ser treinados em batalha.

- Ah. Sim. Eu estava ansioso. – ele sorriu.

- Então... – disse ela, levantando-se e limpando a sujeira das roupas. – Vamos começar logo.

Tess deu um passo à frente e sorriu friamente, como quem planeja algo muito, muito ruim. Mike sofreria nas mãos dela. Todos sofriam quando Tess estava sofrendo.

...

O sol finalmente estava se pondo depois de um dia duro de treinamentos. Os campistas não estavam mais se agüentando de ansiedade para o baile, porque no fim todos queriam esse descanso. E Tess não era diferente.

Depois de passar o dia agüentando uma indireta atrás da outra de Mike e pensando quando aquilo iria acabar, ela não via a hora de entrar debaixo de seu chuveiro quente e esquecer as preocupações, para logo depois se divertir com seus primos/sobrinhos/irmãos/tios, dependendo de seja lá de quem ela for parente naquele Acampamento.

[Eu sei, é claro, e Hades também, agora que tudo acabou. Mas eu não vou contar. E não se esqueça que estamos narrando uma história que já passou.]

- Tudo bem, acabou. Pode ir agora.

Mike iria para a enfermaria com cortes no rosto, duas costelas quebradas, uma perna sangrando e uma expressão de assombro. Pelo jeito a garota que ele conheceu não era tão doce quanto pensara.

...

Quando saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, Tess viu uma intrigante caixa branca sobre sua cama. Não havia ninguém no chalé, seus companheiros já tinham ido para a festa.

Era uma caixa quadrada, de tamanho médio, com linhas douradas e finas que desenhavam uma estranha moldura sobre ela.

Tess olhou para os lados procurando por alguém, quem quer que fosse. Mas não havia ninguém. Ela engoliu em seco. Não havia planejado nada para usar no baile, iria colocar qualquer roupa que encontrasse. No entanto, ali estava uma caixa. E, quando a abriu, Tess comprovou suas hipóteses sobre não haver nenhum bilhete ou identificação.

Mas o que havia lhe tirou o fôlego.

...

Muitos pensaram que Tess não iria ao baile, que não era o seu tipo, mesmo ela gostando de agitação. Muitos pensaram que ela iria do jeito mais discreto possível. Mas todos se surpreenderam ao vê-la quando chegou.

Ela estava com um tomara-que-caia, o que já era bem raro. Ele era vinho escuro no busto e ia perdendo a tonalidade conforme se distanciava, deixando a barra do vestido, um palmo acima do joelho, branca. Além de estar detalhado com as mesmas linhas douradas da caixa. Tess também usava simples scarpins pretos de camurça, um único anel no dedo indicador da mão esquerda e, como era de se esperar, uma máscara – preta e dourada. Seus cabelos cor de ouro estavam soltos e iam até o meio das costas, meio lisos, meio encaracolados.

Não é preciso dizer que todos ficaram paralisados ao vê-la.

Tess tinha suas especulações sobre quem havia lhe dado o presente, mas não queria pensar nisso naquela hora.

...

- Você deveria parar de beber. Não faz bem à saúde.

Tess suspirou quando ouviu aquela voz tão perto. Ela realmente esperava que não o visse naquela noite.

- Eu preciso de algo que me deixe esquecer tudo por alguns momentos.

- Ah, não, não faça parecer tão ruim.

Ela revirou os olhos e encarou Zeus.

- Como tem coragem de aparecer aqui? Não tem medo que alguém o veja?

- Está preocupada comigo? – ele sorriu com malícia.

- Nem um pouco. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mentirosa. – ele continuou sorrindo. – Por que não está dançando?

- Não gosto de me exibir em público.

- Ah sim, não podemos estragar a imagem da boa garota, hum?

- Vá embora.

Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

...

Tess abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu foi um céu verde sob o Sol, e se sentiu úmida, só para depois descobrir que estava deitada no meio da floresta e o dia já estava amanhecendo novamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo um grito frustrado de raiva. Ela havia feito. _De novo_. E nem sequer se lembrava de como deixara isso acontecer.

- Então, como se sente? – então ela ouviu a voz _dele_. O que era realmente _muito _estranho. Ele _nunca_, em hipótese alguma, acordava com ela depois de fazer o que eles faziam. Era um modo de não deixar as coisas ainda mais tensas e constrangedoras.

Tess prendeu a respiração. Zeus se apoiou nos cotovelos, sorrindo. Não era um sorriso malicioso, nem sarcástico, era... Sincero. O que deixava toda aquela situação mais estranha ainda.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não entende, não é mesmo? – ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso na cara, como se aquilo tudo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O quê?

- Você _não é_ só mais uma.

Então ele a beijou. Não como ela estava acostumada. Era algo doce, e suave. Diferente. E naquele momento só importavam os dois, ali, juntos, no meio na floresta, sozinhos, longe de tudo e de todos que os atrapalhavam.

_You light... the skies... up above me…_

_A star… so bright… you blind me…_

_Yeah, yeah…_

A música que começou a tocar bem lá no fundo, um som longínquo, indicava que a festa ainda não tinha acabado. Era muito raro Quíron e Dioniso deixarem festas rolando até o dia amanhecer, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez, não é mesmo?

E ela sentiu as mãos do deus como nunca sentira antes, uma em seu pescoço, a outra em suas costas. E não havia nada de malicioso naquele toque. Era... Reconfortante.

_Don't close… your eyes…_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh…_

_Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star,_

_If you stay with me girl,_

_We can rule the world…_

- Por que... Você está fazendo... _Isso_, Zeus? – Tess o afastou com as duas mãos. Ele a olhava de cima, com os olhos enevoados, confusos, e também decepcionados. – O que aconteceu a você?

Ele engoliu em seco, voltando a se deitar ao seu lado.

- Você provavelmente vai brigar comigo... E em outra situação, com _outra pessoa_ – e ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. -, eu não me importaria. Mas com você é diferente Tess. Eu me importo com você. Eu cometi um erro. Um erro muito grave.

- Mas o que...

- Estou tentando me redimir. Mas presumo que não vá adiantar.

- Zeus. Por favor. Do que você está falando? Você ficou diferente do nada, você _mudou_, deuses, o que-

- Você está grávida. – ele a cortou, e fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração. Zeus pôde perceber a mudança no clima.

- Como é? – sua voz estava por um fio. Quando ele a olhou, Tess estava com os olhos marejados, ela tremia, assustada. Ele não precisava ser tão direto, mas se sentiria terrível se não o fizesse de uma vez.

_Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky,_

_If you stay by my side, _

_We can rule the world…_

Então era por isso que ele estava tão diferente, tão carinhoso e preocupado. Porque ele não queria um escândalo. Ele só queria... Um jeito de se desculpar, e ela não entendia aquilo. Por que ela não era só mais uma? Havia algo muito errado no meio daquilo tudo.

- Tess, eu sei que está com raiva, mas, por favor, me escuta. Existem coisas que eu preciso te contar, coisas mais importantes que um filho nosso... Fique comigo Tess, você precisa. É o seu destino.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa, seu cretino! – ela simplesmente explodiu. – Vá embora!

- Não grite comigo menina! Você precisa me escutar! É o que tem de fazer! Você _precisa_ me escutar, precisa ficar comigo... – seu tom de voz diminuiu. – Precisa governar o mundo comigo Tess. Hera... Ela está...

- Qual parte de "Vá embora!" você _não_ entendeu? – seus olhos estavam tempestuosos, escuros, cheios de ódio e rancor. Seu corpo tremia de vontade de estrangular o deus na sua frente e ela só não o fez porque sabia que ele não iria morrer nem se tentasse.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou. – ele engoliu em seco, controlando-se. Ninguém nunca o tratara daquele jeito, mas com ela era... Como ele poderia explicar? Diferente, muito diferente. – Mas quero que saiba que... Você me salvou Tess, me salvou _de verdade_, da vida medíocre que eu sempre levei. Só peço que não me deixe, não agora.

_If walls… break down… I will comfort… you,_

_If angels… cry… oh I'll be there… for you,_

_You've saved… my soul…_

_Don't leave me now, don't leave now…_

- Como você tem a capacidade de me pedir isso? – ela sussurrou, estreitando os olhos. Antes mesmo de ela terminar sua frase, ele havia desaparecido, desconsolado.

Aos poucos a música foi desaparecendo de seus ouvidos, assim como sua felicidade, seu susto... Seus sentimentos.

Tess se deitou novamente no chão úmido e fechou os olhos, inspirando aquele ar frio que a deixou arrepiada. E naquele momento, a verdade chegou à tona. Ela sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela havia se esquecido dos riscos. E não havia nada a fazer.

...

[O que foi? Tem certeza? Ok, ok, não precisa falar assim, que coisa Hades! Tudo bem! Você gritou comigo primeiro! Ok!]

Hades aqui. De novo. Perséfone já estava se acostumando com o conforto demais, então eu voltei. Muito bem, onde paramos? Oh sim, claro.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o Sol já estava alto e Tess percebeu que havia dormido toda a manhã. E que provavelmente estavam preocupados. E Connor surtaria de novo. Como se ela já não tivesse com o que se preocupar. Mas, a festa tinha terminado tarde, todos estariam dormindo e ela teria uma chance de ficar sozinha sem ser perturbada.

Enquanto se dirigia ao seu chalé, que na verdade nem seu era, Tess ouviu alguém. Quando se virou, Quíron estava em sua forma normal, em frente à Casa Grande, com uma expressão séria. Ele fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse e então, um calafrio lhe percorreu.

- O que foi Quíron? – Tess não imaginaria que sua voz estava tão fraca. Ela nem sequer tinha parado para pensar em seu estado. Descabelada, cansada e quase depressiva. Não se parecia em nada a menina de dias atrás, toda sorridente e piadista.

- Alguém veio te ver. – ele não foi mal-educado, nem seco, mas sua voz também não estava amigável como de costume.

Algo estava errado. E ela sabia o que era.

...

Ele a levou para se lavar e lhe deu uma troca de roupas limpas emprestadas de Rachel, uma bermuda e uma camiseta verde. Aproveitando o momento, ela penteou seus cabelos e os prendeu em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Quando estava pronta, Quíron a conduziu até uma pequena sala que ela nem sabia da existência. O centauro fechou a porta, com a mesma expressão impassível, deixando-a sozinha com _alguém_, que se virou assim que ouviu a porta bater.

Era uma mulher alta, com vestes gregas brancas e cabelos compridos cor de chocolate, presos por fitas douradas. Seu rosto parecia mármore, austero e superior. Seus olhos eram escuros e tempestuosos. E Tess pensou no quão encrencada ela estaria.

- Tess _Evans_. Tínhamos de lhe dar algum sobrenome, afinal.

Tess a encarou. Suas pernas estavam bambas e havia um gosto metálico na boca. Ela estava com medo do que viria a seguir. Quem era aquela mulher e o que ela queria? Tess estava certa de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Zeus, não existia coincidências se tratando dos deuses.

Então, a garota se deu conta de que a mulher só poderia ser um deles, com todo aquele ar importante e o típico estilo grego. Pior do que isso, Tess juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Ela só poderia ser...

- Hera?

A mulher sorriu. O clima ficou instantaneamente mais pesado. O medo pareceu crescer em seu interior e Tess estava definitivamente assombrada. Ela sabia das histórias, sabia que a maioria delas não era só mito, sabia que estava encrencada e que poderia acordar no Mundo Inferior na manhã seguinte, se é que sobraria alguma parte de sua alma para contar a história.

A deusa se sentou em uma poltrona roxa, que provavelmente pertencia a Dioniso, e indicou o sofá à sua frente para Tess.

A campista resolveu fazer o que ela mandava, não queria piorar ainda mais sua situação com a esposa do pai do filho que estava esperando.

De repente, ela percebeu que o sorriso de Hera mudara de superior para algo sincero, e seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Você cresceu tanto, querida.

- Senhora?...

- Oh... Eu sei que está com medo, confusa e provavelmente até assombrada, mas não fique assim, por favor.

A deusa pegou as mãos de Tess e sorriu ainda mais, fazendo lágrimas silenciosas rolarem por seu rosto. Ela não parecia a mulher que havia ali há alguns minutos, que parecia querer matá-la. Não... Hera parecia feliz de estar ali...

- Mas o que...

- Tess... Eu tenho tantas coisas para lhe contar... Não quero que pense que eu vou destruí-la, tudo bem? É claro que eu já tomei conhecimento de que você e meu marido estão tendo relações e que você espera filhos dele, mas-

- Filhos? – todo aquele pavor que havia sido substituído por curiosidade voltou a assombrá-la, ainda mais forte. – Como assim _filhos_?

A deusa pareceu confusa.

- Eu pensei que ele havia contado.

- Ele contou que eu estava grávida, não que eu estou esperando _mais de um_.

- Oh, mas isso não tem importância. Qual o problema em se ter gêmeos? Eu mesma lido com Ártemis e Apolo todos os dias e, apesar de não serem meus, eu aprendi a amá-los.

- Gêmeos? Eu vou ter _dois bebês_ filhos de _Zeus_?

- Sim, eu sei que é meio assustador, afinal vão ser duas crianças muito poderosas, mas...

- Por que não está querendo me matar? – Tess estava apavorada, desesperada e totalmente perdida.

Ela não teria um, mas _dois_ filhos de Zeus, o deus mais safado de todos. Porque, apesar de Apolo e Poseidon, Zeus ainda conseguia ser pior. [Digo isso porque convivo há milênios com esse povo.] E ainda tinha o fato de que a rainha do Olimpo, a esposa de Zeus, havia vindo visitá-la, e _não _estava com nenhuma intenção de matá-la. Pelo contrário, estava radiante e simpática. [Algo realmente muito assustador até pra mim. Quando é que Hera não está disposta a mandar para o Tártaro alguns filhos ou amantes de Zeus?]

Hera engoliu em seco. Seus olhos ficaram repentinamente sem brilho.

- Eu entendo que esteja confusa com isso. Eu conheço minha reputação. Até mesmo com Annabeth eu não fui amigável, há alguns anos. Mas ninguém se dá ao trabalho de ver as coisas pelo meu lado.

- Hera... Eu gosto de você, sabe... Eu entendo porque fez tudo isso... Eu sei que deve ser o fim agüentar milênios tudo o que você agüentou, e por isso mesmo estou confusa. – Tess resolveu arriscar algumas frases. Não era o melhor momento para falar aquilo, o que era realmente verdade, mas Hera precisava saber que, para todos os fins, Tess 'a apoiava'.

- Então, acho melhor conversarmos Tess. Bem, por onde eu começo?... Você soube o que houve com Pã, certo? Um bom deus... Foi uma perda muito grande para o mundo, realmente...

- Ahn... Foi... aquele deus que... _morreu_? Há alguns verões?... – Hera assentiu com pesar. – Annabeth me contou algumas coisas, sim, por que a pergunta?

- Você sabe _por que_ ele morreu?

- Annabeth me disse alguma coisa sobre a natureza desaparecer, eu acho...

- Bom, sim, para todos os efeitos, é por isso. O centro do poder de Pã era a natureza, mas você sabe que não vivemos em um mundo que se preocupa com ela, e que está cada vez mais a esquecendo, sujando-a, até chegar o dia em que não restará nem uma mínima parte disso. Grover, é claro, faz seu trabalho tentando espalhar o recado de Pã, mas nem todos acreditam, principalmente os mais velhos...

- Sim... Sim, mas por que está me falando sobre isso?

- Porque... Bem Tess, não há um modo muito certo de se falar isso, mas a verdade é que... Eu estou morrendo. – a deusa ficou os olhos marejados novamente, tristes e sem brilho. Ela olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos e franziu seus lábios.

Tess engoliu em seco, não sabendo bem o que falar. Hera estava lhe contando tudo aquilo, o que já era muito estranho depois de resolver não matá-la, mas com que fim?

- Hera...

- Isso já está acontecendo há algum tempo, eu já me conformei. Hm. Eu sou a deusa do casamento e, bem, todos sabem que hoje em dia ninguém mais o leva a sério. Separações, brigas terríveis, famílias desfeitas, e às vezes optam por não se casarem... Eu não tenho mais espaço nesse mundo Tess, eu _estou_ morrendo.

Naquele momento, Tess não sabia se sentia compaixão ou mais medo ainda. Ela realmente gostava da deusa e aquilo a fizera querer matar todos os que não seguiam a regra do casamento. [O que seria muito bom pra mim.] Mas ela não tinha o que fazer, não sabia. Então ela ficou quieta, esperando pela história.

- Zeus e eu, juntos, decidimos que estava na hora de considerar uma substituta. Não para deusa do casamento, mas como rainha do Olimpo, e esposa. É um fardo a ser segurado. E nós escolhemos _você_.

Era informação demais, coisa demais a ser digerida e relacionada. A cabeça de Tess já estava rodando com tanta coisa que tinha de lidar, e agora mais _isso_. Como assim _escolheram_? Não era possível. Ela não podia ser tão azarada assim.

- Mas o que...? Mas... Não, não é possível. Por que isso? Por que _tudo_ isso? O que está acontecendo? Num momento eu sou uma campista normal e indeterminada e no outro... Sou mãe de dois filhos de Zeus e sua prometida?! Isso não faz o menor sentido!

- Não querida, não faz. E é por isso que estou aqui. Essa é a chave de toda a sua história. Você tem pais Tess, pais muito poderosos. E não tem apenas dezesseis anos... Por que acha que é tão boa em batalha? Ou em estratégias? Ou em qualquer coisa? Tess – a deusa havia ficado muito mais séria do que quando começou a falar. -, você é uma deusa. Uma deusa menor, sim, mas ainda assim _deusa_. Você tem mais de _cem_ anos, querida. Os deuses conseguem manter a forma jovem para sempre, se quiserem.

- Mas do que é que você está falando? Eu sou uma indeterminada! Se eu sou uma deusa, o que eu estou fazendo no Acampamento?

- Seus pais, assim que você nasceu, souberam o seu destino. Eles precisavam prepará-la melhor do que os outros, então eles a colocaram em sono profundo e, quando acordou, você estava perdida em Nova York, você sabia que tinha de vir para cá e chegou, mas não se lembrava de nada.

- Mas isso não é possível... – Tess sussurrou mais para ela mesma do que para Hera. Aquilo até que fazia sentido, mas era muita viagem para acreditar.

- O certo seria você ser criada como deusa, ou... Ou no outro Acampamento... Mas você tinha de ter uma vida difícil, como os campistas, ou ainda pior, para aprender tudo o que precisava para um dia honrar seu compromisso com o destino.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Nunca se perguntou por que parece tanto com Zeus? Ou por que sente algo bom por mim ao contrário dos outros? – a deusa deu um sorriso mínimo. – Está mais do que claro querida. Você é minha filha, nossa filha. Só em parte, mas ainda assim nossa.

Tess resolveu que iria ouvir a história inteira antes de se revoltar. Sua cabeça não suportava mais coisas e lutar contra aquilo tudo só tornava pior.

- A verdade é que você é filha de Júpiter e Juno, mas ainda assim, mesmo que em uma pequena parte, você é filha minha e de Zeus. Você é uma das filhas mais velhas, é claro, afinal eu não poderia ter mais filhos, ou o Conselho ficaria mais desequilibrado. Então nós fizemos um acordo. Quando você fez dezesseis anos em sua idade humana, eu me senti ainda pior, e percebi que havia chegado a hora. Zeus teria de se aproximar de você, eu sabia disso. Mas era por um bem maior. E ele fez mais ainda. Ele a presenteou com dois filhos.

- Então...

- Eu estou ficando fraca, querida. Os mortais não ligam mais para o compromisso, o casamento. Eu estou me desfazendo. Você é a herdeira mais poderosa que temos, por ser filha tanto nossa quanto de nossa parte romana, e você não vai querer saber como isso aconteceu. Você deve assumir o trono em meu lugar. E Zeus estragou tudo. Eu sabia que ele não resistiria. Mas tinha de ser tão cedo? Ele atrapalhou todo o processo, mas ainda assim... Vão ser um lindo casal. Tanto vocês quanto os bebês.

_Então por isso ele estava tão carinhoso... Ou mais do que isso... Mesmo nas outras vezes, ele me abraçou. Eu estava dormindo com meu pai._

- Espero que tudo esteja claro agora.

Tess engoliu em seco e assentiu lentamente, transtornada.

- Sei que é muita informação, mas se você não soubesse de uma vez, isso nunca se resolveria por inteiro.

- E o que eu faço agora? – sua voz saiu por um fio, fraca e depressiva.

...

- Hey Quíron.

Tess o encontrou na varanda da Casa Grande, depois de Hera já ter voltado para o Olimpo.

- Tudo vai dar certo, criança.

- Você sabia?

Ele encarou o horizonte por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Eu sabia que você tinha o destino importante a cumprir, e lidando com os deuses, não me assustei quando soube o que era. Já vi muitas coisas nesse mundo.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

Quíron sorriu, ainda sem olhá-la.

- Sempre.

- Preciso dormir, definitivamente. - seus olhos pesavam cada vez mais.

- Talvez você queira falar com Jason mais tarde...

Tess o encarou incrédula. Ela não falaria sobre aquilo com ninguém, mesmo que Jason fosse filho de Júpiter e tudo o mais.

- Ou talvez não. – ele disse, percebendo a mudança de humor. – Se não estivesse grávida, eu diria que está na TPM. Mas ainda assim, algumas grávidas ficam agressivas.

Ela revirou os olhos. Como ele podia ir do oito ao oitenta em minutos?

...

- Acorda Bela Adormecida.

Tess pulou da cama. Aquela voz estava tão perto que a fez quase morrer do coração.

- Seu idiota. – ela disse, sentando-se. Por mais que parecesse algo ofensivo, Tess não fizera nada. Não levantou os olhos, gritou, esperneou, brigou, e nem sequer deu uns tabefes. Simplesmente resolveu que não valia a pena o esforço.

- Isso mesmo, grávidas não podem se cansar. Falando nisso, como estão nossos bebês? – disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado e colocando uma mão sobre a barriga de Tess.

- Eles ainda são minúsculos, não vão se mexer se é isso que está esperando.

Zeus franziu os lábios, divertido. Pelo menos, o sono havia feito bem a ela. Ou seria a gravidez? De qualquer jeito, Tess não estava estressada e nem tentando espancá-lo.

- Sabe que tudo isso que aconteceu até que me serviu de algo... Quando eu disse que você havia me salvado, eu não estava brincando. Você me tornou mais humano, Tess, me fez abrir os olhos, e lhe sou grato por isso.

- Foi sempre sério, ou teve algo de verdade no meio disso tudo?

Ele a abraçou e se recostou nos travesseiros. Os dois ficaram juntos e aconchegados por longos minutos, até que ele resolveu lhe responder, confuso.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente. Quando soube o que teria de fazer, fiquei feliz, você pode imaginar. Mas depois tudo ficou confuso. Eu gostava de ficar com você, era mais do que só negócios, mais do que carnalmente, entende? – Zeus entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. – Não tenho como explicar.

- Eu gosto de você.

Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou mais forte.

...

- Agora que está vivendo por três, você tem de se alimentar direito.

Zeus se levantou e a ajudou.

- Você é uma deusa, e está esperando bebês deuses de um deus, então é claro que sua gravidez não vai chegar aos nove meses, isso é normal. Então, pode ir se acostumando à roupas largas, uma barriga enorme e enjôos.

- Você realmente não ajuda em nada.

- Os homens geralmente ficam apavorados quando descobrem que vão ser pais, dê-se por satisfeita. Eu estou muito bem, obrigado pela preocupação.

Tess revirou os olhos, trocando de roupa. Do que adiantaria pedir privacidade? Deuses, ela estava grávida dele! E, depois de tudo pelo que passara, ela resolvera que aceitar sem contestar mais seria melhor do que ficar remoendo a história no fim das contas.

- Ok então. Não sei o que fazer da vida agora. Obrigada. Até mais.

Ela se virou e já estava abrindo a porta quando ele a puxou de leve pelo braço com um ar travesso. Zeus não lhe deu tempo para perguntas, simplesmente depositou seus lábios nos dela, com um beijo rápido. Eles sorriram. Tess ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu outro beijo, para logo depois fugir pela porta.

Quando chegou ao pavilhão, percebeu olhares sob ela, como sempre. Mas daquela vez tinha algo diferente.

- Tess! Oi! Por onde andou? – Mike a abordou antes mesmo que ela pudesse se sentar.

- Ah... Eu estava... Estava lá... Sabe...

- Campistas! – Quríon chamou a atenção de todos, para alegria de Tess, que por alguma razão desconfiava do motivo. Seus olhos se encontraram, e houve um entendimento ali. – Todos conhecem Tess, certo? – algum ser indefinido gritou _"A indeterminada!"_, porque era assim que ela era conhecida ali. – Sim, certo, a indeterminada. Tenho uma notícia a lhes dar sobre ela.

- Ah, lá vem. – Tess disse baixinho, fechando os olhos. Connor a encarou.

- Daqui a alguns meses ela vai dar à luz dois bebês muito poderosos. Por isso, não a sobrecarreguem com tarefas exaustivas e, quando nascerem, quero que tratem as crianças como qualquer outro daqui.

- Você tá grávida?!

Connor estava mais do que paralisado. Todos a encaravam de olhos arregalados e assustados.

- Foi mal gente, aconteceu. – Tess deu de ombros, com uma ironia visível. Ela ria das expressões estampadas e sabia que muitos a tratariam como uma vadia qualquer, mas não faria diferença já que ela era _invisível_.

Tess sabia, por algum motivo, que onde quer que estivesse, Zeus estava rindo junto com ela. Ela podia sentir. E agora ela também sabia o porquê daquela conexão, porque eles se davam tão bem. Eles tinham o mesmo sangue, e aquelas crianças seriam realmente poderosas.

...

Passara-se apenas alguns meses desde que Palas e Set vieram ao mundo. Não havia um dia em que Tess não lembrava das palavras de Quíron, avisando-a. _"Esses nomes irão apenas piorar a segurança dessas crianças Tess, nomes têm poder"_, mas ela não ligava. Eles seriam filhos de Zeus, filhos dela própria, que por si só já era poderosa e ficaria ainda mais quando cumprisse seu propósito, então que mal faziam alguns nomes? _"São nomes de deuses Tess, ele terá um nome de um deus egípcio. E não devemos mexer com eles. Ele terá o nome do deus do mal. Acha que ele suportará se algo acontecer?"_.

Ainda assim, os dois receberam os nomes e mesmo com apenas alguns meses de vida, já tinham a aparência e destreza de crianças super poderosas de quatro anos. Não havia como dizer quanto tempo era, na verdade. Eles tinham o sangue de três deuses super poderosos correndo nas veias – Zeus, Hera e Tess, os dois primeiros multiplicados por serem gregos _e_ romanos -, era impossível dizer o quão desenvolvidos eles poderiam ficar em pouco tempo.

O céu estava nublado naquela tarde. Tess observara isso e se perguntava o motivo. Alguns metros à sua frente, duas crianças brincavam. Ambas tinham cabelos loiros acinzentados e olhos azuis vivos. Eles gargalhavam enquanto corriam atrás de ninfas e sátiros. Ao contrário do que pensara, todos no Acampamento tinham se apaixonado pelos dois assim que os viram pela primeira vez, até mesmo Sr. D. havia lhes dirigido um sorriso ou dois.

- Eles cresceram.

Tess saltou da escada da Casa Grande assim que o ouviu. Zeus não havia mais aparecido e nem mandado nenhum sinal desde o dia em que Quíron contara ao Acampamento sobre a gravidez. Apenas no dia em que Palas e Set nasceram, dois deuses minúsculos e extremamente fofos, ela pensou ter ouvido sua voz, mas nunca entendeu o que ela dizia. A partir daí ela se virava sozinha, cuidando dos filhos, treinando campistas, desviando das perguntas de Connor e dos olhares estranhos de Mike.

- O tempo passa rápido. – disse ela, evasiva. Por incrível que pareça, Tess não se sentira nem um pouco mal com aquele desaparecimento. Era como se ela soubesse, o tempo todo.

- Eles me lembram um pouco de Ártemis e Apolo quando pequenos.

Zeus colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Tess se virou, com os olhos cheios de dor.

- O que direi a eles? O que eu direi quando eles me perguntarem sobre você?

- Você não precisará dizer. Chegou a hora querida.

Algo dentro de Tess pareceu reviver. Chegou a hora. Aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Ela sabia o que significavam. Ela teria de honrar seu destino. Deixaria sua vida para trás para se tornar a mulher mais poderosa do mundo. Zeus assumiria a responsabilidade sobre seus filhos. Eles seriam oficialmente declarados reis do Olimpo.

Mas, por outro lado, era um acontecimento triste. Não só por causa das guerras e dos desentendimentos que teria de enfrentar, mas teria de presenciar o motivo por estar ali. Hera morreria por ela e ela assumiria o peso de um mundo inteiro por Hera. Era mais do que uma conexão de mãe e filha, mais do que amizade. Era um laço profundo e impossível de ser desfeito.

Zeus a olhou tristemente, quase que sabendo o que ela estava pensando. Ele tocou sua face, sorrindo fracamente.

- Temos que ir.

Ela assentiu. Os dois caminharam lado a lado até as duas crianças, que ficaram encarando o deus como se tivessem algum tipo de conversa silenciosa. Os quatro iriam para o Olimpo.

Quando virou a cabeça por impulso para os chalés, Tess o viu. Impassível, rígido e tão distante quanto sempre estivera. Mike a olhava intensamente. Não só para ela, mas para todos. Agora ele percebia. Eles eram uma família, Tess, Zeus e aquelas duas pessoinhas loiras. Ela nunca poderia ficar com ele. Antes até tivesse uma chance, mas agora... Ele sabia que não.

...

Tess nunca estivera no Olimpo antes. Primeiro porque era uma indeterminada e nunca fizera nada grandioso o bastante para estar lá. Depois Zeus o fechou. E quando ela passou por todos aqueles acontecimentos confusos, quis ainda mais distância. Mas agora era impossível. Ali seria sua casa.

Ela reparou em algumas ninfas se aproximando e levando seus filhos pelas mãos. Elas sorriam e brincavam com eles.

- Nossos bens mais preciosos. Nossos substitutos, caso aconteça algo. – Zeus sussurrou, mais para si do que para ela.

Alguns minutos se passaram com os dois apenas encarando o lugar onde momentos antes estavam dois seres minúsculos e loiros.

Tess estava quase perguntando o que aconteceria com ela e com seus filhos quando se viu sendo levada por outras ninfas, para longe de Zeus. Ela o olhou espantada, fazendo-o rir.

...

Ela havia passado o resto de seu dia sendo paparicada por um monte de deuses menores. Tess estava de cabeça cheia. Jurava que ia pegar pelo pescoço o próximo que lhe perguntasse sobre sua relação com Zeus. Havia os interesseiros e arrogantes, que só vieram até ela para fazer fofoca e olhá-la com superioridade. Mas também havia os deuses simpáticos e amigáveis que lhe passavam confiança. Todos no Olimpo sabiam o que estavam acontecendo, Hera fizera questão de não esconder nada.

Depois de todos os preparativos pelo que passara, Tess esperava que realmente servisse para algo. Colocaram-na num vestido longo grego, parecido com o que Hera usara quando falara com ela, e lhe deram um par de sandálias estilo gladiador. Seu cabelo fora arrumado em cachos largos e dourados que lhe caíam pelos ombros. Não havia maquiagem. Era só... ela. Deuses não precisam desse tipo de coisa, eles podem ter a aparência que quiserem. Mas mesmo assim, ela nunca se sentira tão certa, tão centrada, como se ela finalmente tivesse encontrado o seu lugar no mundo, onde poderia ser ela mesma, sem máscaras.

Tess fora instruída sobre o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. E lá estava ela. Subindo escada acima até o palácio, escoltada por diversas pessoas que a ajudariam em qualquer coisa. Tudo estava estranhamente quieto e vazio.

Ao chegar às portas abertas e simplesmente enormes, as conversas diminuíram. Tess sabia que sua face estava corada. Todos os deuses se elevavam em seus seis metros e, quando colocou seus pés dentro do palácio, ela sentiu como se fosse do mesmo tamanho. E era. Tess era uma deusa afinal.

Ela viu Hera e Zeus perto dos tronos. A deusa do casamento sorriu-lhe e pediu que se aproximasse. Dessa vez, as conversas cessaram totalmente. Elas estavam sendo o único centro das atenções.

- Todos sabem por que estamos aqui. – Hera começou, calculando cada palavra. – Não é preciso esperar mais. E também não podemos nos dar ao luxo. – a deusa estava usando pela última vez seu diadema, feita de vários fios que se entrelaçavam e decorada com pequeninos diamantes. – Eu, Hera, como deusa do casamento, da maternidade, como rainha do Olimpo, declaro minha herdeira, minha imediata, Tess, filha de Júpiter e Juno, a nova companheira de Zeus neste Conselho, a nova superior. – nesse momento, suas mãos e as de Tess estavam juntas. – De hoje em diante é a ela a quem devem jurar lealdade, confiança e a quem devem depositar sua fé. Ela não terá um poder específico, mas será ela quem resolverá os piores conflitos desse mundo. Tess, acima de tudo, deverá manter a paz, onde quer que seja. – Hera falava olhando para o salão, para cada rosto que a conhecia.

Como que por instinto, Tess se abaixou e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia o que fazer. Hera tirou de sua cabeça a coroa que usava tão raramente e depositou sob sua filha. O diadema pareceu esquentar, brilhar, como se reconhecesse sua nova dona.

Zeus se aproximou e segurou Tess pela mão, dando-a suporte. Ele a segurava como um rei deveria. De um modo fino e delicado. Ninguém diria que por trás daquela máscara de seriedade havia alguém safado e descontraído.

Só então ela percebeu que eles estavam exatamente defronte seus respectivos tronos, e Hera havia se afastado. Ali, sob o olhar de todos os olimpianos, estava a sua nova rainha. Tão linda e perigosa como a outra.

...

As duas estavam em uma pequena sacada, de mãos dadas. Hera estava sorrindo, como se se sentisse livre, como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de suas costas. O peso do mundo. Porém, Tess estava com os olhos tristes e marejados. Ela apertava duramente as mãos da outra, como se não quisesse deixá-la escapar.

- Estou bem querida, todos sabem o que vai acontecer, já me despedi. Essa noite é inteiramente sua. Aproveite-a. Não se preocupe comigo.

Mas Tess sabia. Ela sabia por que Hera estava ali. Ela estava esperando o destino agir, e levá-la de vez. Tess sabia que Hera queria fazer aquilo sozinha, para não atormentar ninguém, porque Tess também sabia que Hera tinha um bom coração no fim das contas.

- Você tem de ser forte Tess. Tem de agüentar firme, está bem? Vão ter momentos muito bons na sua vida, ser rainha do mundo deveria servir para algo não é? Mas você também irá passar por coisas ruins, assim como eu, vai querer desistir, querer sumir. Mas você não pode. Apesar de Zeus ser a força e a maior autoridade, nenhum rei vive sem uma rainha doce e firme ao mesmo tempo, está entendendo?

Naquele momento, Tess se deu conta do que Hera queria dizer com aquilo. Claro que ela se referia às coisas em geral, mas havia o fato de que Tess poderia passar pelas mesmas coisas que ela passou com Zeus. As noites mal dormidas, as terríveis brigas, as traições, os filhos bastardos, as amantes...

Ela não podia suportar a dor nem de pensar.

- Sim... Eu estou entendendo.

Hera sorriu, triste, como se soubesse exatamente o que passava pela sua cabeça, e a abraçou. Ela a pressionou contra seu corpo por vários minutos. Um abraço maternal, de despedida. Uma única lágrima solitária rolou naquela noite.

Quando se separaram, a mais velha olhou para o céu estrelado acima de suas cabeças. De repente, uma luz começou a emanar de seu corpo, mas Hera não parecia alarmada. Ela sorria. Dessa vez, de felicidade. A luz brilhou com mais intensidade até iluminá-la por completo, como se fosse apenas uma ilusão. A deusa começou a ficar mais fraca, a ilusão estava desaparecendo. Seu corpo começou a soltar um estranho pó dourado.

Tess a encarou desesperadamente, mas a deusa estava feliz. Então ela também deveria ficar. Ela sorriu, sincera, enquanto sua mãe assentia, satisfeita de finalmente poder descansar.

Então, tão de repente quanto viera, a luz se foi, levando Hera e seu brilho, seu sorriso, o último vestígio, a última prova de que ela existira de fato. Tess olhou para o céu novamente, e depois para seus pés que pinicavam. O estranho pó dourado que vira estava lá. Apenas um punhado, o necessário para ser notado.

Uma brisa passou por ela, levantando aqueles vestígios do chão. Eles continuaram girando à sua volta, como se a protegessem e cuidassem. A brisa se foi, o pó se foi. E Tess respirou fundo, sabendo que uma nova vida a esperava e não poderia fraquejar agora.

"_Eu estarei sempre aqui querida, bem aqui"_, ela ouviu a voz de Hera, tão doce e clara como se lembrava. Então, num susto, ela soube. Hera não se fora por completo. Talvez por serem parecidas ou por terem uma conexão que não poderia ser desfeita, ela ainda estava ali. Dentro dela. Não como um espírito ou algo assim, mas por um poder mais forte. O poder do amor.

Tess a amara tão intensamente nesse pouco tempo que a conhecera que Hera não pôde deixar seu coração. Ela sempre estaria apenas _bem ali_.

Depois de longos minutos, ela se virou para voltar para o salão, para _sua_ festa. E encontrou sua maior surpresa. Zeus estava parado, bloqueando a passagem, sorrindo sincero e feliz, com seus dois filhos em seu colo. Palas se enroscara em seu pescoço, Set sorria para Tess.

Ela não pôde evitar seus olhos se encherem uma segunda vez. Ela sorria, mais feliz do que em qualquer outro dia de sua vida.

- Vamos querida, temos uma família para cuidar.

Tess se aproximou e lhe beijou. Os olhos de Zeus continham tudo que ela nunca imaginara. Carinho, ternura, cuidado e _amor_.

Palas se tocara que sua mãe estava ali.

- Papa. – disse ela, baixinho. Zeus lhe beijou o nariz, ela sorriu e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Tess sabia que não a tiraria dali nem se quisesse.

- Papa. – repetiu Set, como se confirmasse e aprovasse o que sua irmã dissera. Ele puxou sua mãe e os quatro se abraçaram.

- Está na hora.

A hora de se apresentarem como uma família, como rei e rainha finalmente. Set pulou para o colo de Tess e, assim que entraram de volta no salão, todos os encararam sorrindo sinceramente.

Eles, um por um, se ajoelharam e abaixaram suas cabeças em sinal de respeito, submissão e lealdade. Tess não podia acreditar no que estava vendo até ouvir o que eles diziam.

- Viva a rainha.


End file.
